Afortunada
by 35Rhums
Summary: Continuación de Páginas en Blanco... Ser Afortunada es algo más que tener buenos momentos contigo, ser afortunada es tenerte a ti.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes de esta historia, tampoco el título del Fic, sólo las humildes palabras de este relato me pertenecen.

**Afortunada.**

Ya habían pasado más de 10 años, más de 10 años en donde su vida no había podido ser mejor, 10 años luego de haber vuelto de Seattle, haber vuelto del Hospital, haber vuelto a la vida.

Tenían 28 años, ya todo había cambiado, ya no había temores, no había inseguridades ni nada que pudiera detener el sentimiento que se tenían. Santana y Brittany vivían en New York, juntas en un departamento cerca de Times Square, ambas habían decido viajar a este lugar juntas, ya que desde el día en que Santana salió del hospital, Brittany se había prometido que jamás la dejaría. Santana, había decidido convertirse en una enfermera al igual que Sophie, la joven morena nunca planeó hacer de eso su vida, pero la enfermera de Seattle le mostró lo hermoso que era ayudar a los demás, lo llenador que era entregarse a las personas sin buscar nada a cambio. Santana y Brittany mantenían el contacto con Sophie, siempre se escribían tarjetas de Navidad y saludos en día de Gracias, sin embargo pocas veces podían visitarse.

Por otro lado, Brittany se convirtió en una excelente bailarina, que con un poco de ayuda por parte de Santana, abrió su propio taller de danza en New York.

Cuando Santana volvió a Lima, tomó la decisión que ahora la hacía feliz. Tomó la decisión de decirle a todo el mundo lo mucho que amaba a Brittany, sin temor tomaba su mano en los pasillos, sin vergüenza la besaba, y sin miedo la miraba embobada. Claro que no fue fácil, pero Brittany siempre estuvo ahí para ella, siempre la ayudó, siempre la cuidó y lo más importante, siempre la amó.

…

El despertador sonó, sin embargo su cuerpo no se movió, sabía que debía ir a trabajar, sabía que no podía retrasarse pero hoy no tenía ganas de nada. El turno del día anterior la había destruido…

Sintió como Brittany a su lado dormía, y en su interior deseaba poder seguir durmiendo junto ella, pero debía levantarse. Con mucho esfuerzo se enderezó y se quedó sentada en la cama, frotó sus ojos y peinó su cabello hacia atrás. Luego de eso, se levantó.

-_Buenos días…-_ escuchó como Brittany le decía. Santana se acercó a su novia.

-_Aún es temprano amor, sigue durmiendo.-_ dijo acariciando su rostro.

-_Ya te vas?-_ preguntó Brittany.-_Regresarás muy tarde?_

_-Aún no lo sé…_

_-Volverás no es así?-_ desde el accidente de su trasplante, Brittany siempre le preguntaba lo mismo, una simple palabra que hacía que Santana jamás quisiera irse… volverás…

-_Claro que volveré, amor.-_ dijo besando la frente de su novia. Brittany sonrió al sentir los labios de su novia.

-_San…-_susurró.

_-Qué sucede?-_ preguntó acercándose un poco a Brittany, intrigada.

-_Te amo.-_ le dijo Brittany al oído mientras tomaba el cuello de Santana y la atraía a su cuerpo, Santana cayó sobre Brittany, y la joven rubia no podía parar de reír.-_Te amo, te amo, te amo.-_ dijo dándole pequeños besos en el rostro a Santana. La joven morena también rió, sin embargo guardó silencio para escuchar la hermosa risa de su novia. Brittany notó como Santana ya no se reía, abrió los ojos y notó como la joven morena la contemplaba.-_ Qué ocurre?_

_-Te amo.-_ dijo Santana acercándose a Brittany.-_ Te amo.-_ dijo una vez más, antes de capturar los suaves labios de Brittany entre los suyos. Esto era algo que encendía su corazón, tener a Brittany junto a ella, era algo más que amor, tener a Brittany era la felicidad máxima. Luego de besarla, se separó para mirar los hermosos ojos azules de su novia una vez más.-_Te amo Brittany._

_-También te amo, Santana._

_-Traeré tu desayuno.-_ dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, o más bien de sobre Brittany. Y lentamente salía de la habitación.

-_No es necesario, San…-_ dijo, pero sabía que ya era muy tarde. No en más de 5 minutos, Santana volvía con la comida para Brittany, además de un pequeño sobre. Dejó la bandeja en el mueble y le sonrió a Brittany.

-_Muy bien, ahora debo irme. Nos vemos Britt…-_ dijo besando una vez más los labios de su novia y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, la joven rubia no alcanzó a preguntarle nada acerca del sobre que estaba en la bandeja, sin embargo tenía su nombre, así que lo abrió.

Era una carta, Brittany reconocía de inmediato la letra de Santana, así que no pudo evitar alegrarse. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer.

"_No sabes lo difícil que es ir a trabajar, lo difícil que es separarme de ti Brittany… Lo peor es que cada mañana lo haces más complicado."-_ Brittany rió.-_ "Sin embargo cada día que paso junto a ti es maravilloso, luego de casi 20 años de habernos conocido, siento que me enamoro más y más de ti. Es como si nunca me cansara de estar a tu lado, es como si ya fueras parte de mi, cuando estoy sin ti, siento que algo en mi falta…"-_ el corazón de Brittany latía fuertemente y no hacía más que desear que Santana no se hubiera ido.-"_Hoy, al igual que todos los días me preguntaste si volvería y hoy como todos los días te dije que lo haría… Sé que fue difícil, sé que no merecías pasar por todas esas cosas que pasaste, pero estoy aquí, estoy junto a ti…"-_ Brittany recordó por un momento todo lo que había pasado hace 10 años y su piel se erizó, el recuerdo de Santana… el recuerdo de no saber si Santana seguiría con vida, era algo que no quería repetir nunca.-_ "Okey, okey, suficiente de eso… La verdad es la siguiente, tengo una cena para ti… hoy a las 20 horas, en nuestro restaurant favorito, no faltes…"-_ Brittany sonrió y notó una posdata más abajo.-"_Sé que no faltarás, pero creí que debía poner eso… Te amo."_

Brittany no pudo evitar reír, sabía que Santana no era del tipo de escribir cartas y lo notaba, sin embargo el pequeño gesto de su novia la ponía muy ansiosa.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su trabajo, en cuanto llegó a su estudio, se encontró con su compañero de trabajo, un joven alto y moreno, su nombre era Daniel.

-_Hola hermosa.-_ saludó el chico al ver a Brittany.

-_Hola Dan.-_ dijo besando la mejilla del chico.-_ Cómo estás hoy?_

_-Mejor ahora que llegaste…-_ insistió el chico. Esto era la único que molestaba a Brittany, ella sabía el Daniel no era un mal chico sin embargo ese constante coqueteo por parte él, le molestaba.

-_Preparaste la coreografía?-_ preguntó rápidamente.

-_Que preguntas son esas… es obvio que sabes la respuesta.-_ dijo acercándose a la chica.

-_Muy bien.-_ dijo alejándose.

-_Sabes, creo que deberíamos hacer un cambio… sólo por hoy, podríamos bailar algo más de piel…_

_-Hoy es día de hip-hop.-_ dijo incómoda.

-_Anda Britt…-_ detestaba que Daniel le dijera así, sólo Santana le decía así. Lo peor es que no podía deshacerse de él. Este chico había puesto una gran cantidad de dinero para ese estudio, y ella simplemente no podía despedirlo o algo así.

-_Daniel, basta._

_-Entonces sal conmigo hoy._

_-No puedo, tengo una cita…_

_-Con tu amiga Santana?_

_-Ya te he dicho que no es mi amiga, es mi novia.-_ dijo molesta.

_-Por favor, dos chicas… tanta hermosura desperdiciada…-_ dijo acariciando el brazo de Brittany.-_ sin embargo no puedo negar lo sexy que se ven juntas._

_-Daniel basta, me estás incomodando.-_ dijo molesta Brittany.

-_No se enterará.-_ dijo tomando a Brittany por la cintura y acercándose a los labios de Brittany, en ese momento la joven rubia lo golpeó.-_ Por qué eres tan estúpida, eso jamás durará._

_-Cállate Daniel… Esto termina acá…_

_-Qué quieres decir?_

_-Que renuncio.-_ dijo saliendo rápidamente del estudio.

No podía evitar sentir tristeza, estaba renunciando a su sueño por culpa de un idiota, pero era mejor esto que tener más problemas, es simple hecho de imaginar a ese cerdo hablando así sobre ella y Santana le causaba un malestar terrible, además Brittany estaba segura que su amor siempre duraría.

Llegó a la casa antes de lo esperado y notó que Santana ya había llegado a casa. Las llaves sobre la mesa de la cocina y todo más ordenado, era un gran indicador de aquello. Rápidamente subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación, Santana estaba recostada boca abajo sobre la cama, su cuerpo parecía casi inerte, pero Brittany sabía que sólo era el cansancio del día. Miró la hora y recordó la hora que Santana le había dicho que debía estar en el restaurant. Aún les quedaban 3 horas, antes de la reservación, así que sigilosamente se acercó a la joven morena, vio como Santana dormía tranquilamente.

Brittany con cuidado besó la frente de su novia y acarició con ternura el rostro de la joven morena. Santana sonrió ante la caricia, sin embargo no abrió sus ojos.

-_Hola Britt…-_ dijo con una voz adormilada. Brittany se alegró al escuchar ese sobrenombre, la simple forma en que su novia lo decía, era perfecto.-_Te extrañé… _

_-Y yo a ti amor.-_ dijo Brittany mientras se sentaba sobre Santana.

-_Que haces?-_ dijo aún con sus ojos cerrados.

-_Shhh… tú sólo disfruta.-_ dijo seductoramente en el oído de la joven morena.

-_Lo intentaré…-_ rió Santana. Brittany recorrió la espalda de Santana con sus manos por sobre el uniforme de su novia. Santana sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, y sonrió. De pronto las manos de Brittany comenzaron a bajar el cierre de su uniforme, un pequeño suspiro se escapó de los labios de Santana, el sentir las suaves manos de su novia sobre su piel era algo que nunca la aburriría.

Brittany por su parte, mordía su labio al sentir cómo la espalda de Santana se adaptaba a su toque, esa piel color caramelo que tanto adoraba, sus manos se movían de arriba hacia abajo, masajeando la espalda de la chica morena.

-_Alguien ha estado muy tensa?-_ dijo nuevamente al oído de la chica.

-_Mhm…-_ dijo tratando de suprimir un suspiro. Brittany con cuidado retiró el cabello que tapaba el cuello de su novia y lentamente lo besó, las manos de la joven rubia volvieron a recorrer la espalda descubierta de Santana.

-_Se siente bien esto?-_ dijo con su tono inocente.

-_Claro… Britt…-_ suspiró fuertemente. Brittany sonrió ante su logro, sabía que Santana no resistiría mucho. Volvió a besarle el cuello, mientras que sus manos ahora acariciaban los costados de Santana.

-_Eres tan hermosa…-_ dijo Brittany. En ese momento la joven morena se volteó bruscamente, haciendo que la joven rubia quedara bajo ella.-_San… _

_-Tú eres hermosa.-_ dijo Santana, antes de besar los labios de su novia y mientras que su mano se deslizaba bajo la polera de Brittany. Sin temor Santana acariciaba el estómago de su novia, y pequeños suspiros viajaban de la boca de Brittany a la de la joven morena. La lengua de Santana tímidamente rozó la comisura de los labios de Brittany, quien de inmediato recibió al intruso mientras que las manos de la joven rubia aprisionaban el cuello de Santana.-_ Britt…-_ dijo separándose un poco del beso.

-_Qué ocurre San…-_ dijo sin aliento.

-_Por mucho que disfrute esto… tenemos reservaciones…_

_-Y no puede ser otro día?-_ preguntó sorprendida Brittany, Santana jamás dejaría que esto terminara así.

-_No, no puede ser otro día…-_ dijo besando una vez más los labios de su novia y poniéndose de pie.-_Me temo que no…_

_-Hoy no ha sido un buen día San…-_ dijo al ver que su novia revisaba la ropa que usaría para la cita. Santana al escuchar esa frase dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a su novia.

-_Qué sucedió Britt?-_ preguntó con tristeza.

-_Renuncié…_

_-A la escuela de Danza?-_ preguntó sorprendida Santana-_ Por qué amor?_

_-Daniel… _

_-Qué hizo ese imbécil… te hizo daño?-_ preguntó alterada mientras tomaba la mano de Brittany.-_Brittany que ocurrió!_

_-Dijo que lo nuestro no duraría… además de tratar de besarme…-_ dijo avergonzada. La sangre de Santana de pronto parecía estar hirviendo, quién se creía ese chico que era, miró a Brittany y notó lo triste que estaba, ese estúpido la había hecho sentir así… Al ver a su novia triste trató de controlar su enojo.

-_Tranquila Britt…-_ dijo tomando el mentón de su novia y haciendo que los hermosos ojos azules de Brittany la miraran.-_Tú no has hecho nada malo, él es un imbécil… Tú en cambio eres perfecta… lamento que hayas tenido que renunciar a tu sueño, pero créeme que pronto lo lograrás… ahora, vístete y vamos a cenar, para olvidar a ese estúpido.-_ dijo sonriendo Santana.

-_Eres la mejor.-_ dijo Brittany besando los labios de su novia.-_ Eres increíble…_

…

_-Buenas Noches, tienen ustedes reservaciones?-_ preguntó un hombre a la entrada del restaurant.

-_Santana López.-_ dijo la joven morena mientras que Brittany tomaba su mano.

-_Claro, síganme por favor.-_ dijo el hombre y ambas chicas le obedecieron, sin embargo Brittany aún no comprendía por qué tanto misterio, Santana nunca le dijo que celebraban ni nada por el estilo.

-_San…-_ susurró Brittany, pero Santana la ignoró.

-_Aquí está su mesa, disfruten de su cena.-_ dijo retirándose.

-_Muchas gracias.-_ dijeron al unísono.

-_San, qué estamos celebrando?-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Qué acaso no podemos venir a cenar, vestirnos elegantemente y disfrutar de la compañía de la otra?-_ dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-_Claro que podemos… tienes razón fue una torpe pregunta…-_ dijo riendo.

-_No lo fue.-_ dijo tomando la mano de Brittany.-_Tus preguntas jamás serán torpes.-_ luego de eso besó la mano de su novia.

Las chicas cenaron felizmente, Brittany nunca había visto comida más deliciosa y cara por lo demás, no comprendía como Santana pagaría todo eso, pero no quiso preguntarle. Por otro lado, Santana apenas comía, parecía nerviosa y eso no hacía más que poner nerviosa a Brittany.

-_Ocurre algo?-_ dijo Brittany de pronto.

-_No, claro que no… por qué?-_ dijo nerviosa Santana.

-_Te ves un poco nerviosa… _

_-No es verdad…-_ dijo con voz temblorosa.

-_Está bien.-_ dijo Brittany alargando la letra e.-_ Supongo que ya nos vamos, no es así?_

_-Britt…_

_-Si Santana?_

_-Tengo algo más que decirte.-_ dijo Santana sonriéndole nerviosamente.-_Antes que nos marchemos…_

-_Te escucho._

_-Verás…-_ carraspeó.-_ ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocimos, desde que nos volvimos mejores amigas, desde que nos volvimos novias… hoy, exactamente hoy… han pasado 20 años desde que te vi por primera vez… y hoy, luego de 20 años…-_ dijo mientras se ponía de pie, para luego arrodillarse en el suelo junto a Brittany.-_ Te pido que sigas junto a mi… hoy te pregunto si quieres compartir el resto de nuestros años juntas… hoy te pregunto, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?-_ dijo mostrándole un anillo, con un pequeño diamante. Brittany cubría su boca en sorpresa, sus ojos se encontraban empañados por unas lágrimas, su corazón latía rápidamente.-_ Y bien?-_ dijo Santana nerviosa.

-_Por supuesto… Claro que me casaría contigo San…-_ dijo poniéndose de pie y abrazando a Santana quien se había levantado de inmediato.-_Claro que sí…-_ le dijo al oído.

-_Gracias, gracias…-_ dijo Santana.-_ Gracias por hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo Britt… _

_-Santana te amo!-_ dijo aún abrazada a la joven morena.

-_Y yo a ti Britt…-_ dijo besando tiernamente a su, ahora, prometida.

A/N2: Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, lamento si todo fue muy rápido o muy penca... El título del Fic es de la canción de Francisca Valenzuela, Afortunada. Desearía que pudieran escucharla, por que los siguientes capítulos serán completamente relacionados con la letra de la canción. Sin más que agregar, además de reiterar mis agradecimientos, me despido. Saludos y otra vez gracias por seguir la historia. Nati.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Gracias por sus adorables comentarios (: Para la gente que preguntó si es que habrá Faberry la respuesta es sí, sólo que no en gran cantidad. Una vez más gracias por su paciencia y sus lindos comentarios. Adoro que adoren la historia. Y recuerden Rated T, aunque puede que cambie a M… que piensan? (no soy una gran escritora de Lemmon, tho…)

**Capítulo II**

Santana y Brittany volvían del restaurant, con unas sonrisas que jamás podrían ser borradas. Ambas chicas regresaban a su hogar luego de esta grata sorpresa.

-_Así que por esto interrumpiste nuestros sweet lady kisses?-_ preguntó con picardía Brittany.

-_Tú sabes que me es casi imposible resistirme a tus besos… pero creo que esto era una buena excusa.-_ dijo Santana bajando al auto, Brittany la imitó rápidamente.

-_Lo fue…-_ dijo mirando tiernamente a su novia. Brittany y Santana llegaron al lobby del departamento y saludaron al recepcionista, y velozmente subieron al ascensor-_ Y bien… terminaremos lo que empezamos?-_ le dijo mientras tomaba a Santana por las caderas y la empujaba contra las puertas de ascensor.

-_Britt, creo que es mejor que esperes un poco…-_dijo nerviosa Santana.

-_Acaso tienes otra sorpresa esperando por mi…-_ dijo mientras besaba el cuello de su prometida.

-_Enserio Britt…-_ suspiró fuertemente al sentir los labios de su novia recorrer su cuello, además de sentir como las manos de Brittany aprisionaban su cintura.

-_San, sólo quiero agradecerte por hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo…-_ dijo mientras besaba la mandíbula de Santana. El característico sonido del ascensor la obligó a separarse y la joven morena rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta de su departamento. Brittany, intrigada, la siguió de cerca. Notó como Santana trataba de abrir la puerta y aprovechó esta oportunidad para volver a capturarla.

-_Britt, enserio… detente…-_ dijo mientras sentía como Brittany abrazaba su cintura por atrás.

-_San, eres tan hermosa…-_ Santana rápidamente abrió la puerta y Brittany se sorprendió al ver dos pares de ojos curiosos, que la miraban con alegría.

-_Sorpresa!-_ escuchó como gritaban, con vergüenza se separó de su novia y Santana con una mirada complicidad, sonrió.

-_Felicidades!-_ gritó una pequeña joven morena, a quien Brittany reconoció de inmediato junto a ella estaba otra chica rubia.

-_Rach! Qué haces aquí!_

_-Pues, con Quinn…-_dijo mirando fugazmente a la chica que estaba junto a ella.-_es decir, Quinn me dijo que Santana había planeado esto y…_

_-Hemos venido a felicitarlas.-_ dijo la joven rubia sonriendo.

-_Gracias por venir Q…-_ dijo Santana sonriéndole a su amiga, mientras que Brittany le mostraba emocionada el anillo a Rachel.

-_No hay de qué San, sabes que no perdería esto por nada…_

_-Lo sé.-_ dijo con una sonrisa Santana.

-_Felicidades Santana, sé que serán muy felices.-_ dijo Quinn, abrazando a su amiga.

-_Gracias Q…-_ dijo respondiendo al abrazo.

-_Quinn!-_ se escuchó como Rachel llamaba a la joven rubia. Con una pequeña risita Santana liberó a Quinn del abrazo.

-_Cállate López!-_ dijo empujando a Santana al ver como se burlaba de ella.

-_Yo no he dicho nada…_

_-Quinn!-_ se volvió a escuchar y la joven rubia volteó los ojos. Rápidamente Quinn se acercó a Rachel. Santana a lo lejos admiraba la escena, Brittany con su brazo extendido, enseñándoles el anillo a sus amigas, mientras que Quinn estaba parada detrás de Rachel tomando sus hombros, y por otro lado Rachel sujetaba la mano de Brittany, admirando el anillo que Santana había escogido para su prometida. Las tres chicas estaban con las sonrisas más bellas que Santana haya podido ver jamás, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo feliz que era.

Brittany miró a Santana y rápidamente le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Y Santana así lo hizo.

-_Santana López, cómo no me dijiste nada sobre esto?-_ dijo Brittany con una sonrisa y con voz de falsa molestia.

-_Entonces no habría sido una sorpresa.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Claro Britt, así es mucho más emocionante.-_ dijo Rachel tomando asiento en el sofá que se encontraba en living. Santana tomó la mano de Brittany y con ternura la llevó junto a Rachel, Brittany se sentó.

-_Volvemos de inmediato.-_ dijo Santana haciéndole un gesto a Quinn. La joven rubia comprendió de inmediato y la siguió a la cocina. -_Y bien…?-_ preguntó Santana.

-_Y bien qué?-_ molestó Quinn.

-_Serás mi dama de honor?-_ dijo avergonzada Santana.

-_Claro que lo seré tonta!-_ rió Quinn.

-_Más te vale Fabray, sabes que no soy buena con las compras y cosas así…_

_-Lo sé, lo sé… sólo compras para ti misma.-_ volvió a molestar Quinn.

-_Y para Brittany.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Lo sé…-_ dijo Quinn tomando una champagne que se encontraba sobre el mesón de la cocina.-_ Ahora, a celebrar!-_ dijo saliendo de la cocina. Santana la siguió de cerca y con una sonrisa notó como Quinn abría el champagne.

-_Salud por Santana y Brittany!-_ dijo Rachel.

-_Brittany y Santana.-_ dijo Santana, Brittany rápidamente la miró.-_ Tú siempre vas primero._

_-Te amo…-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Y yo a ti Britt…-_ dijo con una sonrisa Santana.

Las cuatro chicas bebieron y rieron alegremente, hasta que Quinn y Rachel debieron irse, ya era bastante tarde y debían trabajar al día siguiente, así que se despidieron.

-_Britt recuerda… el viernes!_

_-Claro Rach.-_ dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-_Nos vemos entonces. Adiós Santana-_ dijo Rachel saliendo del departamento, mientras Quinn y Santana miraban a Brittany con curiosidad.

-_Ehm… hasta pronto Santana, hablamos mañana. Adiós Brittany.-_ dijo Quinn, mientras salía del departamento tras Rachel. La puerta se cerró y Santana miró una vez más a Brittany.

-_Qué se supone que fue eso?-_ dijo Santana acercándose lentamente a Brittany.

-_Qué cosa?-_ rió Brittany.

-_Eso de "recuerda… el viernes".-_ dijo Santana tratando de imitar la voz de Rachel.

-_No sé de que me hablas…-_ rió Brittany una vez más. Santana al ver como Brittany se burlaba de ella, se acercó velozmente y abrazó a su novia, haciendo que ambas cayeran sobre el sofá.

-_Sabes de lo que te hablo!-_ dijo haciéndole cosquillas a Brittany.

-_San… detente, por favor… San-_ dijo mientras se retorcía en el sillón.-_ Es sólo… San basta!-_ dijo riendo fuertemente al sentir que Santana no paraba.

-_Sólo que!-_ dijo sin detenerse.

-_Basta! Basta!_

_-Me dirás?_

_-Sí… por favor!-_ dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Santana se detuvo y besó tiernamente la frente de Brittany.

-_Y bien?_

_-Rachel quiere que veamos el vestido y esas cosas…-_ dijo rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Santana.

-_Muy bien…-_ dijo sonriendo al ver que había triunfado.

-_San…_

_-Sí Britt?_

_-Alguna vez imaginaste… quiero decir… alguna vez creíste que esto podría pasarnos?_

_-Qué nos pasara qué?_

_-Esto…-_ dijo besando rápidamente los labios de Santana.-_ que fuéramos tan felices._

_-Siempre lo creí… tal vez me costó un poco, quiero decir…-_ tartamudeó.

-_Tranquila, te entiendo.-_ dijo mientras volvía a besarla.

-_Siempre lo has hecho.-_ dijo besándola una vez más, y luego de eso se apoyó en el pecho de su novia y se quedó dormida.

…

**Un mes después.**

-_Santana!-_ gritó Quinn por teléfono.

-_Lo lamento Quinn, soy una idiota!_

_-Ha pasado un mes, cómo no has podido hacer nada!-_ continuó gritando.

-_No soy buena con las palabras y lo sabes._

_-Te dije, te dije que empezaras a pensar tus votos! Te lo dije!_

_-Traté de hacerlo, pero hay tantas cosas!_

_-Sólo piensa en una, Santana, la boda es en una semana!_

_-Lo sé Quinn, ya no me grites más.-_ dijo Santana con tristeza.-_ Ya se me ocurrirá que escribir…_

_-Más te vale…-_ dijo Quinn cortándole de inmediato.

…

El despertador volvió a sonar, se sorprendió al notar que ya no dormía en el sillón junto a Brittany, si no que estaba en su cama… y sin Brittany a su lado. Rápidamente se levantó y la llamó. Sin embargo, Brittany no respondió. Sólo el sonido de la ducha la tranquilizó. Sonrió para sus adentros y decidió comenzar a preparar el desayuno, hoy no le tocaba trabajar sin embargo la costumbre de dejar el despertador conectado era algo que Santana no podía solucionar.

Santana aún en pijama comenzó a preparar la comida favorita de Brittany, pancakes… era algo que Brittany adoraba. La joven rubia salió de la ducha y pudo sentir ese peculiar aroma que tanto le encantaba y sin más que su ropa interior, bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras y sonrió al ver a Santana cocinando. Lentamente se acercó a su novia y abrazó tiernamente la cintura de Santana.

-_Buenos días, San.-_ dijo apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de la joven latina.

-_Hola Britt.-_ dijo mientras que con el sartén volteaba la mezcla.-_cómo estás?_

_-Muy bien…-_ dijo besando el cuello de Santana.-_ muy bien…_

_-Será por los pancakes?-_ rió Santana.

-_Claro…-_ molestó Brittany, mientras sus manos comenzaban a deslizarse por sobre el estómago de Santana.-_Los pancakes son deliciosos…_

_-Creo que no hice suficientes… hay algo más que te gustaría?-_ dijo con un tono más bajo de lo normal, mientras se volteaba y abrazaba el cuello de la joven rubia.

-_Sabes que me gustan los pancakes con caramelo…-_ dijo Brittany. Santana no pudo evitar reír fuertemente.-_ Comprendo, no soy buena en esto…_

_-Realmente no.-_ dijo Santana mientras besaba tiernamente el mejilla de su novia.-_Sin embargo fue un buen intento…_

_-Me refería a ti… Creo que alguien no comprende las metáforas…-_ dijo Brittany riendo.-_ me refería a tu hermosa piel color caramelo… _

_-Ah si?_

_-Claro… cada vez que beso tus labios siento que son los más dulces… bueno, cada vez que beso tu piel es como si no existiera nada más delicioso…-_ dijo lentamente Brittany. Santana ante esas palabras sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de Brittany, con tranquilidad aprisionó el cuello de su novia y dejó que Brittany hiciera el resto. La joven rubia capturó el labio inferior de Santana entre los suyos, mientras que sus manos viajaban hacia las caderas de su novia. La lengua de Brittany rozó el labio inferior de Santana y de inmediato la joven morena profundizó el beso, sus lenguas parecían danzar, mientras que sus manos buscaban recorrer la mayor cantidad de piel de la otra. Santana entonces, comenzó a besar la mandíbula de Brittany, mientras que sus manos acariciaban el estómago de Brittany._-Tan dulce…-_ suspiró fuertemente Brittany. Mientras que con torpeza tomó a Santana y la llevó contra el mesón de la cocina.

-_Adoro poder tener esta piel… esta segunda piel… y recorrerla…y besarla…-_ dijo Santana mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de su prometida. Pequeños suspiros se escapaban de la boca de Brittany. Las manos de la joven morena acariciaban las largas piernas de Brittany.

-_San…-_ suspiró fuertemente Brittany.

-_Créeme Britt, tú eres más dulce que cualquier manjar…-_ dijo mientras depositaba unos cuántos besos húmedos por todo el cuello de la joven rubia.

-_Te amo…-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Y yo a ti…-_ dijo Santana mientras volvía a besarla con pasión.

…

**Un mes después.**

Sentada en el hospital, estaba Santana frente a una hoja en blanco, pensado en como escribir todo lo que sentía por Brittany en una simple hoja, resumir todo un sentimiento… Lo primero que escribió fue lo siguiente: **Soy tan afortunada de tener, una segunda piel para recorrer.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hola, gracias por los comentarios y por sus sugerencias. Me está gustando mucho, creo que demasiado, hacer este fic y me alegro que ustedes lo disfruten también. Acerca de lo que no quedó claro, supongo que debí haberlo escrito mejor (lo del hospital pasó luego de la conversación con Quinn) Bueno, sinceramente agradezco sus comentarios. Muchos saludos.

**Capítulo III**

En el hospital todas las cosas funcionaban muy rápido, y más si era en urgencias, donde trabajaba Santana, el hecho de tomar decisiones y moverse velozmente para ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba, era algo que le encantaba a la joven morena. No era que le gustara que la gente sufriera… claro que no, nadie quiere eso, pero a ella le gustaba poder ser la persona que los ayudara.

Santana corría velozmente por los pasillos del hospital, debido a un accidente que acababa de ocurrir, se dirigió a la ambulancia, de donde se bajó el paramédico junto a una camilla.

-_Mujer, 18 años. Accidente automovilístico. AVDI, inconsciente. Respiración, casi nula con ayuda, presenta fractura de múltiples costillas, húmero y fíbula derecha.-_ dijo el joven paramédico.

Ante esas simples pero preocupantes palabras, Santana sintió que su sangre corría más rápido por entre sus venas, sintió que la adrenalina comenzaba hacer efecto en ella. Santana sabía que podía ayudarla.

-_Lleven a UTI, tomen radiografía de tórax… no podemos intubar si sus costillas están destruidas…-_ dijo Santana mientras caminaba junto a la camilla.

-_Entendido.-_ dijo el joven marchándose con la camilla.

-_Quién hubiera pensado que te vería así.-_ dijo de pronto una voz. Santana se volteó de inmediato para encontrar un familiar rostro detrás de ella.

-_Sophie! Qué haces aquí!-_ dijo con alegría Santana. Mientras abrazaba a la chica.

-_Es una larga historia… te parece, si mejor terminas tu turno y luego nos tomamos un café?-_ preguntó al ver que venía otra ambulancia.

-_Me parece perfecto…-_ dijo acercándose a la siguiente ambulancia.-_Nos vemos._

En cuanto el turno de Santana terminó, casi 5 horas después, la joven morena encontró a Sophie en la cafetería del hospital. Cansada pero sonriente, Santana se acercó a su amiga, Sophie al verla, se puso de pie y la abrazó fuertemente.

-_Que gusto me da verte Sophie.-_ dijo Santana en el abrazo.

-_Igual a mi Santana.-_ dijo con alegría. Ambas tomaron asiento.

_-Y bien, qué estás haciendo acá!-_ preguntó feliz Santana.

-_Bueno, muchas cosas han pasado desde que se fueron y parece que aquí también. Supongo que tú y Brittany aún…_

_-Nos casaremos.-_ dijo de inmediato Santana.

-_No sabes cuanto me alegro!-_ le dijo con una sonrisa.

-_Muchas gracias. Pero ahora cuéntame de ti Sophie._

_-Bueno…-_ dijo mostrando su mano izquierda. Santana observó como un anillo descansaba en su dedo anular y no pudo hacer más que cubrir su boca.-_ Me he casado…_

_-Sophie, cómo nunca me lo dijiste!-_ dijo sorprendida.

-_Fue hace 2 semanas. Lamento por no haberte dicho, ni a Brittany… Pero es que todo fue tan rápido._

_-Quién es el afortunado!_

_-Su nombre es Nick.-_ dijo sonriendo Sophie.

-_Y bien, dónde lo conociste y cómo… quiero decir cuéntamelo todo!-_ dijo Santana.

-_Recuerdas cómo conocí a Matt?_

_-Claro… acaso también atropellaron a Nick._

_-No, él me atropelló a mi…-_ dijo mostrándole una pequeña cicatriz en su muñeca.

-_Sophie!_

_-Fue gracioso, al principio no me agradaba nada. Verás, Nick es un famoso productor de Broodway y dueño de una agencia de bailarines de New York. Así que bueno… tiene un aspecto bastante sobrio y arrogante._

_-Muy bien…-_ dijo Santana con duda en su voz.

_-Por algún motivo, él estaba en Seattle y no me vio atravesando, literalmente me arroyó.-_ rió Sophie.

-_Eso es horrible! Y que pasó?_

_-Me subió a su auto y me dejó en un hospital, no dio sus datos ni nada… Sólo había dejado un estúpido cheque, puedes creerlo._

_-Y como es que terminas casándote con él Sophie!_

_-Al día siguiente fue a verme y así durante una semana… me pidió disculpas, las cuales yo acepté, y me dijo que si quería cenar con él, cómo ofrenda de disculpas o algo así._

_-Yo hubiera pensado que era un completo idiota._

_-También lo pensaba yo, hasta que comencé a conocerlo… resulta que no es cómo todo el mundo cree que es.-_ dijo Sophie con una sonrisa.- _Luego de estar saliendo como por 3 semanas me preguntó si quería ser su novia… Nos mudamos juntos y después de un tiempo me contó que debía venir a New York. Me dijo que no me preocupara de mi trabajo, que él me daría todo lo que necesitara…_

_-Este Nick… parece ser un chico adinerado._

_-Lo es, pero sabes que es lo que menos me importa… Le dije que me quedaría en Seattle, que adoraba ser enfermera. Y se molestó y se marchó, hasta que de pronto, o más bien, luego de 3 meses volvió a Seattle. Me pidió matrimonio, y bueno… aquí estoy._

_-Qué quieres decir… Te quedas en New York?_

_-Claro, además de buscar trabajo aquí, de enfermera…_

_-Eso es genial! Sophie, yo te ayudaré con todo lo que necesites, pero sé que te contratarán.-_ dijo feliz Santana.

-_Gracias Santana.-_ dijo Sophie.-_ Y cómo está Brittany?_

_-Bueno, hace poco renunció a su trabajo…_

_-Qué le sucedió?_

_-Su estúpido colega… siempre me causó un mal sentimiento, pero sabía que Brittany adoraba bailar, así que nunca le dije nada. Pero lamentablemente tenía razón…-_ dijo Santana.

-_Pero… San, por qué no le dices a Brittany que vaya a la agencia de Nick. Lo más seguro es que ella sea extraordinaria._

_-Eso sería fantástico Sophie…_

_-Toma.-_ dijo dándole una tarjeta.-_ dile que vaya mañana, cerca de las 10.-_ de pronto sonó el celular de Sophie.-_ Aló? Hola amor.-_ rápidamente se excusó y se levantó de la mesa. Santana mientras tanto, decidió enviarle un mensaje a Brittany.

"_Hey Britt-Britt, por qué no vienes a verme? Te tengo una sorpresa genial."_

La respuesta no tardó en llegar y Santana sonrió.

"_Voy para allá… pero no lo hago por la sorpresa, te extraño."_

Sophie volvió a sentarse junto a Santana, mientras que la joven morena aún leía el mensaje.

-_Es Britt?-_ preguntó Sophie, al ver lo feliz que estaba Santana.

-_Claro que sí…-_ dijo Santana.-_ Viene hacia acá, la esperarás?_

_-Lamentablemente no puedo San, debo verme con Nick. Pero mándale mis saludos y espero que nos veamos pronto._

_-Eso espero Sophie.-_ dijo Santana mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga.-_ Y creo que sabes que estas invitada a nuestra boda, cierto?_

_-No me la perdería por nada, amiga.-_ dijo abrazando a Santana. Luego de eso, escribió sobre una servilleta.-_ Esta es mi dirección y mi número, por si quieren visitarnos algún día._

_-Nos encantaría.-_ dijo Santana. Sophie sonrió, se despidieron y luego de eso Sophie se marchó.

Santana luego de que se marchara Sophie, rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió a una sala de descanso. Cada vez que Brittany iba a verla, ambas chicas se veían allí. Santana sabía que no era lo más encantador, ni que tampoco era demasiado cómodo, pero era el único lugar en donde podía estar tranquila con su novia. Un nuevo mensaje llegó a su celular. "_No sabes lo bien que te ves con uniforme" _Santana rió y buscó incesantemente a su prometida. De pronto, todo se volvió negro y la joven morena no pudo evitar reír. Las manos de "alguien" tapaban su vista.

-_Britt…_

_-No.-_ dijo Brittany cambiando su voz.

-_Claro que eres tú… eres la única persona que teniendo 28 años sigue jugando a esto.-_ dijo Santana tomando las manos que estaban sobre sus ojos, y con ternura las sacó.

-_Está bien. Supongo que nunca me cansaré de este juego…_

_-Lo sé.-_ dijo Santana dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Brittany sonrió y tomó la mano de su novia y automáticamente comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de descanso.-_Alguien me extrañaba, parece…-_ dijo una vez más Santana.

-_Cada segundo…-_ dijo Brittany abriendo la puerta rápidamente. Ambas chicas entraron, y la joven rubia rodeó el cuello de Santana con sus brazos. Las manos de la morena se apoyaron en las caderas de Brittany.-_ Ahora bésame como corresponde…-_ dijo Brittany sonriendo. Santana asintió y acercó sus labios a los de su novia, con ternura devoró los suaves labios de Brittany.

-_Así está bien?-_ dijo sonriendo Santana.

-_Perfecto…-_ rió Brittany. Santana tomó la mano de su novia y la guió hasta una de las camas que ahí se encontraban. La joven morena se sentó, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, mientras que sus pies quedaban como flotando al otro extremo de la cama. Brittany de inmediato la imitó, pero apoyó su cabeza junto al hombro de Santana.

-_Me alegro que estés aquí.-_ dijo Santana tomando la mano de Brittany.

-_Yo también me alegro…-_ dijo acariciando la mano de Santana.-_ Qué tal tu día, amor?_

_-Hasta ahora, bastante cansador… pero mucho mejor, ahora que te tengo junto a mi.-_ dijo besando la frente de su novia. Brittany miró tiernamente a su novia y sonrió.-_Qué tal el tuyo?_

-_San…-_ dijo nerviosa.

-_Qué ocurre, Britt?_

_-He estado pensando…-_ dijo soltando un poco el amarre de las manos de Santana.-_ Tal vez deba volver a trabajar con Daniel… No te enfades, es sólo que, quiero ser útil.-_ dijo rápidamente, como si el hecho de decirlo así, no fuera tan doloroso.

-_No estoy enfadada… pero sé que mereces algo mejor que eso. Además tú no eres inútil.-_ dijo Santana abrazando a Brittany.-_Aunque de ser así… No podrás saber mi sorpresa._

_-Cuál es la sorpresa, entonces?-_ dijo aún entristecida.

_-Sophie… nuestra amada amiga._

_-Que hay con ella?_

_-Está aquí en New York.-_ dijo sonriendo.

-_Es genial, pero quiero decir… cómo eso tiene que ver con Daniel y todo esto._

_-Resulta que Sophie, se ha casado Britt.-_ Brittany sólo sonrió, pero igual seguía sin comprender.-_ Y resulta que su esposo, es un famoso productor de Broodway, además de ser el dueño de una agencia de bailarines, aquí en New York.-_ Brittany se enderezó velozmente.-_ Me ha dicho que vayas a verlo… su nombre es Nick._

_-Nick Miller?-_ preguntó sorprendida la joven rubia. Santana sacó la tarjeta y rápidamente leyó el nombre.

-_Miller.-_ dijo sin comprender nada.

-_Oh Dios mío! San, él es el más famoso reclutador de bailarines de todo el país!-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Creo que eso soluciona tu problema, no es así?-_ preguntó Santana sonriendo.

-_Gracias…-_ dijo mientras volvía a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Santana.-_ Gracias por todo San…_

_-No hay de qué…-_ dijo acariciando tiernamente las manos de Brittany. De pronto, Brittany la miró. Esos hermosos ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos, y Santana por un momento sintió que era aquí a donde pertenecía. Su mano acarició el rostro de Brittany y sus labios volvieron a unirse una vez más.-_Britt…_

_-Sí, San…_

_-Sabes, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti._

_-A qué te refieres?_

_-Ayudarte… es lo menos que puedo hacer. Después de todos estos años, supongo que debía recompensarte, quiero decir… _

_-No debes recompensar nada, San._

_-Quiero darte lo mejor, Britt. Sé que no soy perfecta, nunca lo seré… sé que no soy muy amigable ni nada de eso, si lo pienso bien, tú eres lo mejor de mi. Así que por qué no darte lo mejor.-_ dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

_-Tú eres lo mejor que pueda haber pasado. Tú eres todo lo que necesito San.-_ dijo enderezándose una vez más.-_ Amo cada cosa de ti, cada palabra, cada caricia, cada sonrisa tuya._

_-Mi lugar es junto al tuyo…-_ dijo Santana abrazando a su novia. Brittany respondió ante el abrazo.

-_Claro que tu lugar es junto al mío… yo te pertenezco y tú a mi, no es así?-_ susurró Brittany.

_-Así es.-_ dijo Santana.

Estar ahí abrazada con Brittany era más de lo que podría desear. Santana se daba cuenta de eso. Sólo con Brittany **nacían caricias y palabras**, sólo con ella, Santana encontraba su **verdad, **su** lugar.**

A/N2: Ya les contaré que pasó en Lima cuándo llegaron de Seattle, paciencia. Por lo que veo, este Fic, también será extenso. No hay caso de que haga un fic corto de Brittana. Muchos saludos.

A/N3: Y sí, se me cruzaron los fics hahahahahahhahaahaha Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello! Gracias por los comentarios. Siempre se aprecia el feed-back (: Saludos.

**Capítulo IV**

Brittany despertó más temprano de lo normal, su mente nerviosa y su cuerpo tembloroso se levantaban de la cama y Santana supo que algo no andaba bien. La joven morena notó como su novia se dirigía al baño con temor y supo que algo debía hacer. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y preparó el desayuno como todos los días. Pero esta vez sería menos comida de lo habitual, sabía que Brittany estaba nerviosa. Subió la comida a su habitación y espero a que su novia saliera del baño. La puerta se abrió y Brittany salió con una toalla en la cabeza y esparciendo crema por sus manos.

-_Hola hermosa.-_ saludó Santana.

-_Hola San…-_ dijo nerviosa.

-_Qué ocurre?-_ dijo Santana mientras se acercaba a su novia.

-_Tengo miedo…-_ dijo al borde de las lágrimas mientras retiraba la toalla de su cabeza.

-_Por qué? Tú eres estupenda Britt.-_ dijo abrazándola fuertemente.- _Eres la mejor…_

_-Ya no soy como esas chicas… tengo 28 años San._

_-Y eres la mejor bailarina con 28 años que pueda existir en este país.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Crees que me contratará? Sinceramente lo crees…_

_-No lo creo, lo sé._

_-No seas ingenua San…-_ dijo separándose del abrazo.

-_No lo soy, es lo que creo.-_ dijo la morena.-_ Eres talentosa, eres dedicada, eres asombrosa Britt…_

_-Y si no lo logro?_

_-No significará que no seas genial, B.-_ dijo Santana.-_ Qué acaso no recuerdas cuando regresamos de Seattle… recuerdas todo lo que me dijiste?_

_-Claro que lo recuerdo…_

…

**Flash Back.**

El avión aterrizó y el fuerte movimiento las despertó, Santana tenía fuertemente sujetada la mano de Brittany y su rostro descansaba en el pecho de la joven rubia. Pero ese simple movimiento la trajo a la realidad…

-_Hemos llegado ya…-_ dijo Brittany mientras peinaba el escaso cabello de Santana.

-_Lo sé…-_ dijo nerviosa.-_ Crees que… todo seguirá igual?_

_-No…-_ dijo la joven rubia.

-_Y se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?-_ preguntó Santana.

-_Pues debería, ahora todo será mejor…-_ dijo Brittany mirando a Santana con ternura.

_-Cómo lo sabes… _

_-Por que ahora estaremos juntas en esto._

Santana sintió que todo tenía sentido ahora, el que Brittany le recordara que estaban juntas y más felices que nunca, le dio la fuerza para comenzar todo desde cero, comenzar a actuar diferente y por primera vez preocuparse de lo que de verdad era importante. La felicidad de Brittany y la suya.

Llegaron a la casa de Santana, en donde todo parecía igual a cuando se había ido, Brittany siguió de cerca a la joven morena y la admiró por un momento, la forma en que Santana recorría su propia habitación la hacía sonreír.

-_Todo está igual aquí… supongo que eso es bueno, no?-_ preguntó la joven rubia desde la puerta.

-_No… -_ dijo Santana mientras comenzaba a sacar cosas desde las paredes, sólo quedó una foto de Brittany, que se encontraba un poco oculta, con delicadeza la joven morena la despegó y la pegó en medio de la pared.-_ Mucho mejor…_

_-Qué se supone que significa eso?-_ rió Brittany, mientras entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

-_Todas esas cosas no me hacían feliz…-_ dijo señalando las cosas que estaban en el suelo.-_En cambio, esta persona…-_ dijo mostrando la fotografía de Brittany.-_ Me hace más feliz que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, y ahora todo será acerca de nosotras… Acerca de ti y de mí.-_ dijo Santana mientras se acercaba a Brittany con alegría, la joven rubia tomó a su novia de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo con delicadeza. Santana sonrió y rodeó el cuello de Brittany con sus brazos, y sin perder tiempo, sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Santana sonrió. Esto era lo que necesitaba en su vida, ya no quería seguir siendo una careta, quería ser una persona auténtica, quería ser fiel a sus sentimientos... a sus sentimientos por Brittany.

Ambas chicas se despidieron y acordaron la hora en que se verían al otro día para ir a la escuela. Sin embargo, al momento en que se marchó Brittany, la joven morena sintió que el miedo la inundaba, que pasaría cuando todos supieran que había vuelto a Lima, y cuando se enteraran de toda la cosa del cáncer… y Brittany.

Sin quererlo, el temor se apoderó de ella, las lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer sus ojos y su mente se llenó de ideas bastante extrañas. Sin pensarlo la llamó…

-_Aló.-_ escuchó una voz adormilada.

-_Britt…-_ dijo entre sollozos.

-_Qué ocurre San?-_ dijo Brittany preocupada.

-_Tengo miedo…-_ dos simples palabras que resumieron todo.

-_No debes tenerlo amor, eres asombrosa… todo saldrá bien._

_-Que pasará si todos comienzan a tratarme diferente…_

_-Qué tiene eso de malo?_

_-Cómo que tiene de malo… todo B… no quiero que te hagan daño._

_-Nada dolerá tanto como el miedo que sientes San… Yo te amo, no me importa que ocurra, te amo y quiero estar contigo._

_-Yo también te amo Britt.-_dijo nerviosa.-_ pero…_

_-No más peros San, quiero que seas feliz ahora, no en 10 años más… me importa tu felicidad San. La vida es demasiado corta, como para que el miedo nos detenga…_

_-No me dejarás?-_ dijo Santana más tranquila.

-_Nunca…_

_-Gracias, por todo Britt… De verdad te amo, no sé que haría sin ti…_

_-Yo también te amo… Ahora descansa amor, mañana será otro día.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Nos vemos mañana, Britt…_

_-Nos vemos, San._

_-Te amo.-_ dijeron al unísono, ambas rieron y cortaron la llamada. Santana pensó en todo lo que le había dicho Brittany y con su corazón más tranquilo pudo conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente, despertó con ese nudo en la garganta, con ese temblor en sus manos. Sin pensarlo se metió a la ducha, el agua fría la golpeaba como miles de agujas y sólo así se sintió mejor, sólo así volvió a comprender que no tenía nada, absolutamente nada que perder. Brittany estaba con ella… Brittany era suya.

Sin probar bocado, se despidió de su familia, y subió a su auto. El nerviosismo volvió, pero el sonido del motor la despertó una vez más. Condujo, condujo lo más rápido posible a la casa de Brittany… la necesitaba. Sólo la dulce voz de su novia podría calmarla…

En cuanto llegó a la casa de Brittany, el temor disminuyó, la angustia desapareció; con alegría bajó de su auto y tocó la puerta de su novia. En unos segundos, los hermosos ojos azules la sorprendieron y con un pequeño beso en los labios Brittany la saludó.

-_Adiós.-_ gritó la rubia y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-_Hola Britt…_

_-Hola San.-_ dijo tomando la mano de la morena. Santana supo en ese momento que todo lo que la había detenido antes, era una simple estupidez…-_Cómo dormiste?-_ preguntó Brittany mientras se acercaban al auto.

-_Dormí… eso ya es algo.-_ rió la morena. Brittany también rió y subió al auto. Santana la imitó velozmente.

-_Extrañaba esto…-_ dijo Brittany mirando el uniforme de porristas. Santana sonrió, ya que ella no lo llevaba.-_Descuida San, sólo será por un tiempo._

_-Lo sé… pero tal vez… no lo necesite después de todo. Ese uniforme no era más que un escudo o algo así.-_ dijo mientras conducía.

-_A qué te refieres?-_ dijo Brittany mientras tomaba tiernamente la mano de Santana que se encontraba en la palanca de cambios.

-_Creí que usándolo, nadie hablaría de mí… de nosotras. Además, sólo me uní a las porristas por ti.-_ dijo mirándola tiernamente.-_ Me uní para pasar más tiempo junto a ti, creo que ya no lo necesito más.-_ dijo mientras sujetaba fuertemente la mano de su novia. Brittany sonrió y besó la mejilla de Santana.

En cuanto llegaron a la escuela, Santana volvió a sentir ese estúpido temor y claro que Brittany lo notó. Santana detuvo el auto en el mismo lugar en que siempre lo había estacionado. Obviamente eso no pasó desapercibido, la morena podía ver como los chicos murmuraban fuera de su auto y lentamente apoyó su cabeza en el volante.

-_San…-_ dijo Brittany.

-_No puedo… _

_-Quieres que nos vayamos a tu casa?-_ preguntó Brittany. Santana la miró, esos dulces y tiernos ojos, que nunca le pedían nada a cambio, sólo amor, la miraban con temor. Santana negó con la cabeza.-_Qué haremos entonces?_

_-Bésame?-_ dijo Santana. Brittany la miró sorprendida, pero sonrió. Lentamente se acercó a su novia y con cuidado peinó su cabello. Santana miró esos hermosos ojos azules y sintió como algo se incendiaba dentro de ella. Los labios de Brittany aprisionaron lentamente los suyos, cerró sus ojos y dejó que ese sentimiento la llenara por completo. La forma en que Brittany acariciaba sus labios con los suyos, la forma en que su novia hacía que se le erizara la piel y que se le nublara el pensamiento. Sintió como su corazón latía más fuerte y como ese nerviosismo desaparecía. Se separó de los dulces labios de su novia y sonrió.-_ Eres hermosa Britt…_

_-Tú lo eres más.-_ dijo la joven rubia.

-_Hay que ir a clases.-_ dijo Santana mientras se bajaba del auto, habrá sido el beso el que despertó en ella la valentía o el amor por Brittany, pero con la cabeza en alto tomó sus cosas y esperó a que su novia se acercara. La joven rubia se paró junto a ella y Santana tomó su mano fuertemente.-_ Nunca me dejarás?_

_-Nunca…-_ dijo Brittany, mientras ambas chicas cruzaron la puerta principal de la escuela.

Los murmullos aumentaron, las miradas curiosas también, pero esta vez nada la detendría, esta vez sólo importa Brittany, sólo importaba ver a su novia feliz… Y Brittany se veía tan hermosa cuando estaba feliz, la forma en que le sonreía al caminar por los pasillos tomadas de la mano, como sus ojos brillaban de felicidad… todo en ella era hermoso.

-_San, Britt?-_ se escuchó de pronto. Ambas chicas se voltearon y sonrieron al ver a su amiga. Quinn se acercó velozmente, las abrazó con fuerza, las extrañaba.-_Amigas cómo están? Las extrañé tanto.-_ dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-_Quinn… nosotras también te extrañamos demasiado.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Es bueno volver a verte Q.-_ dijo Santana feliz. Se separaron unos centímetros y la sonrisa de Quinn no podía ser más hermosa. Santana pensó en lo mucho que la había extrañado, en verdad a todos sus compañeros del club Glee.

-_Cómo estás S?-_ dijo Quinn.

-_Mejor, mucho mejor…-_ dijo sonriendo, mientras volvía a tomar la mano de Brittany.

-_Ya veo, bueno me alegro… ya era hora, no?-_ dijo Quinn mirando a la otra rubia.

-_A qué te refieres, Q?_

_-Ya era hora en que te dieras cuenta que amas a esta chica.-_ dijo Quinn feliz.-_ Bueno, no eres la única que se ha dado cuenta de algunas cosas…_

_-Ah sí?-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Y quién sería?-_ dijo la morena.

-_Ella…-_ dijo Quinn señalando detrás de Santana y Brittany. Rachel venía velozmente hacia ellas.

-_No puedo creerlo!-_ dijo abrazándolas fuertemente.-_ Bienvenidas._

_-Gracias Rach._

_-Qué tal Manhands?_

_-No has cambiado nada, eh?-_ dijo Rachel mientras se acercaba a Quinn y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios. Los ojos de Santana se abrieron como platos, esto no era algo que hubiera esperado… Brittany rió y lentamente apretó la mano de Santana.

-_Y tenías razón…-_ dijo Santana mientras abrazaba la cintura de Brittany.

-_Sobre qué?_

_-Nada sigue igual…-_ Brittany sonrió.-_ Y ahora todo será mejor.-_ dijo Santana antes de besarla.

…

10 años después se encontraban esas dos chicas, tomadas de las manos, observando un gran edificio. Ni un paso fue dado, sólo miraban el edificio.

Brittany tragó con fuerza y Santana sonrió, apretó aún más fuerte el amarre de sus manos.

-_La vida es demasiado corta, como para que el miedo nos detenga…-_ dijo Santana.

-_Nunca me dejarás?-_ preguntó Brittany sonriendo nerviosamente.

-_Nunca… si quieres, puedo besarte antes de tu gran entrada?-_ rió Santana.

-_Eso sería bastante útil.-_ dijo la rubia mientras rodeaba la cintura de la morena.-_Eres hermosa…_

_-Tú lo eres más…-_ dijo antes que sus labios se unieran en un tierno, pero apasionado beso. El simple toque de sus labios y el fuerte amarre de sus manos siempre les habían dado la valentía que necesitaban. **Conocían sus bocas como la palma de sus manos,** **conocían sus manos y las sentían propias, **se conocían tanto la una a la otra, que sabían que por nada del mundo podrían abandonar este sentimiento. Juntas eran más, de lo que nunca podrían ser solas.

-_Te amo.-_ dijo Brittany mientras entraba decidida al edificio junto a su novia, Santana jamás soltó su mano hasta que Brittany tuvo que ir a su entrevista.

-_Te amo.-_ dijo antes que su novia desapareciera tras la puerta. Santana miró su mano, y esperó que la mano de Brittany volviera lo antes posible.

A/N2: ajdnsjdknasfdaskfaf de verdad espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :c (inseguridades mode on). Ahora viene más cosas de bodas, o eso creo… Saludos, Nati.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sé que he tardado en actualizar, tendré que reducir mis vacaciones sólo a Febrero… la educación superior en Chile está bastante complicada y debo recuperar clases en Enero :c Así que tal vez no actualice muy seguido. Sin más que añadir, además de desearles un feliz año nuevo, me despido. Muchos Saludos, Nati.

A/N2: LEMMON!

**Capítulo V**

El regreso a casa fue bastante callado, si bien Santana creía que todo saldría estupendamente bien, Brittany aún dudaba de su talento o de su actual habilidad para danzar.

-_Britt…-_ dijo rompiendo el silencio Santana mientras manejaba camino a casa.

-_Mhm…-_ respondió un poco perdida en sus pensamientos.

-_Aún piensas en eso?-_ dijo la morena sujetando la mano de su novia con delicadeza.-_Tú eres extraordinaria… Lo lograrás.-_ dijo con una sonrisa y eso fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta, una simple sonrisa. En cuanto llegaron a la casa, Santana sabía que sería un poco complicado subirle el ánimo a Brittany, cuando la rubia se ponía una meta y creía que no la alcanzaría, era bastante frustrante su reacción. Era como si la chica que estaba junto a ella, no fuera la misma Brittany de siempre, no fuera su Brittany.

Después de un largo período de tiempo, la joven rubia rompió el silencio.

-_Gracias…-_dijo mirando a Santana. La joven morena se sorprendió al escuchar la simple palabra que su novia le había dicho.-_ De verdad agradezco tu apoyo, San._

_-Por supuesto… pero no hay nada que agradecer._

_-Claro que sí, después de muchos años, sigues creyendo en mí.-_ dijo Brittany sin mirarla. Luego de bastante tiempo juntas, Santana comprendía cada pensamiento de su novia, sabía que era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento. Brittany creía que no valía la pena, creía que no era lo suficientemente buena, pero Santana le demostraría que se equivocaba.

-_Nunca dejaré de creer en ti…-_ dijo tomando su mano con ternura.-_Sé que no puedo cambiar ese pensamiento que tienes ahora…-_ dijo tocando la frente de Brittany con delicadeza.-_Pero sé que lo lograrás… por que eres lo que cualquier persona desearía ser, eres buena, eres hermosa… vales. Vales más de lo que jamás podrías creer.-_ sin temor Santana aprisionó la cintura de su novia. Con un sutil movimiento se acercó a la oreja de su novia.-_ Lo eres todo para mi, créeme… no hay nadie mejor que tú, Britt.-_ la joven rubia miró de reojo a Santana y sonrió, esta vez estaba creyendo en las palabras de su novia. Santana mordió con delicadeza la oreja de su novia y Brittany un poco sorprendida liberó un pequeño gemido. Cada sonido que escapaba de la boca de su novia, hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza, era impresionante como cada cosa que Brittany hacía la enamoraba más y más. Santana se alejó un momento y la miró.

-_Qué?-_ preguntó Brittany mientras tomaba la mano de Santana.

-_Nada…-_ dijo Santana con una sonrisa.

-_Dime que piensas, San…-_ dijo curiosamente Brittany. Santana negó con la cabeza.-_Entonces creo que esto llega hasta acá…-_ dijo Brittany riendo coquetamente, sabía que Santana no podía resistirse a negarle algo, ni menos cuando había más cosas de por medio. La rubia lentamente comenzó a subir las escaleras, sin esperar a su novia. Santana velozmente la siguió de cerca y en cuanto llegaron a su habitación, la morena pudo notar el deseo en los ojos de su novia. Sin darle opción alguna, la morena se acercó a Brittany y la empujó suavemente contra la puerta de la habitación, sin embargo Brittany era más fuerte y pudo zafarse del amarre de su novia.

-_Te dije que esto llegaba hasta acá…-_dijo entrando a la habitación. Con un poco de frustración Santana la siguió.-_ O planeas decírmelo ahora?-_ dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-_Tú y tu curiosidad, no es así?-_ dijo acercándose a Brittany. La joven rubia sólo asintió.

-_Y bien?-_ dijo con picardía. Santana con delicadeza se sentó sobre las piernas de su novia.-_Me dirás o…-_ Brittany no pudo terminar la frase ya que Santana tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acercó tiernamente sus labios a los de la rubia. Brittany cerró sus ojos y sintió como su aliento se mezclaba con el de Santana. La morena sonrió y lentamente besó a su novia, sus labios se unieron sin temor y sin prisa; los brazos de Santana envolvieron el cuello de Brittany y lentamente capturó los labios de su novia entre los suyos. Brittany sintió como la lengua de Santana le pedía entrar, rozando levemente su labio inferior, sin embargo la rubia se separó del beso.-_ Me dirás o no?-_ dijo sin aliento Brittany. Santana se acercó lentamente al oído de su novia y luego de depositar pequeños besos en la mejilla de Brittany, habló.

-_La verdad es…-_ susurró junto al oído de su novia, mientras sus manos comenzaban a jugar con la polera de Brittany.-_ que no puedo esperar, hasta la noche de bodas…-_ dijo mientras sus labios se pegaban al cuello de Brittany.

-_E…so Eso es…-_ trató de hablar, pero el hecho que Santana estuviera besando, mordiéndolo y lamiendo su cuello la desconcentraba un poco.-_ bast-tante…-_ titubeó al sentir como las manos de Santana se deslizaban bajo su polera. El tacto preocupado de su novia, la forma en que las manos de Santana recorrían su estómago con delicadeza, la hacían perder la cabeza.

-_Bastante qué?-_ jugó Santana.

-_Bast-tante terrible.-_ suspiró fuertemente al sentir como Santana acercaba su mano a su brasier. La morena con ternura recorrió el encaje de aquella prenda, para luego detenerse sobre uno de los pechos de Brittany. Un pequeño suspiró se liberó de los labios de la rubia y Santana acercó sus labios a los de ella.

-_Debo detenerme?-_ habló lentamente Santana. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una negativa con la cabeza. Una sonrisa coqueta se formó en los labios de la morena y con cuidado retiró la polera de su novia. Sonrió al ver el cuerpo hermoso de su prometida y con ternura besó los labios de Brittany. La rubia comenzó a besarla con pasión, y esta vez fue Brittany quién buscó deseosamente la boca de su novia con su lengua, Santana aceptó felizmente y con cuidado comenzó a empujar el cuerpo de Brittany, hasta que la espalda de la rubia tocara la cama. De pronto Brittany comenzó a besar la mandíbula de Santana, sus manos recorrían la espalda baja de su novia, mientras que Santana cerraba sus ojos para sentir las caricias que Brittany hacía en su cuerpo. Desesperada por sentir la piel de su novia contra la suya, velozmente le quitó la polera a Santana.

-_San…-_ gimió al sentir como la piel de Santana se unía con la suya. Rápidamente Santana retiró el brasier de Brittany, mientras comenzaba a besar una vez más el cuello de su novia. Las manos de la morena acariciaban tiernamente el torso de su novia, hasta que una de sus manos capturó entre ella el pecho de Brittany. La rubia arqueó su espalda, al sentir el toque de su novia, mientras que Santana comenzaba a depositar besos húmedos a medida que descendía, en cuanto su boca encontró los pechos de su novia, no pudo evitar capturar el pezón, jugar con el, lamerlo. Brittany cerró fuertemente sus ojos y su boca adoptó la forma de una "O", la rubia acercó su mano al cuello de la morena y sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a enloquecer.

-_San…-_ dijo liberando un gran gemido. Santana volvió a besar los labios de su novia, mientras que sus manos comenzaban a desabrochar el cierre del pantalón de Brittany. La rubia elevó sus caderas para que Santana pudiera quitarle el pantalón, pero el choque entre sus caderas hizo que Santana liberara un gemido igual de fuerte que el que Brittany había liberado hace algunos segundos. Brittany aprovechó ese momento para quitarle el brasier a Santana. Con desesperación, Brittany acarició los senos de Santana y la joven morena volvió a liberar un gemido.

-_Oh Britt…-_ dijo mientras volvía a unir sus cuerpos. Santana vio como Brittany cerraba sus ojos al sentir el roce entre sus cuerpos y con picardía lamió los labios de su novia. Pero si había algo que a Santana le encantaba, era escuchar a su novia rogar por que ella la tocara. Comenzó a mover sus caderas y vio como la boca de Brittany se abría desesperadamente en busca de aire, sin embargo esto sólo hizo que Santana deseara que saliera algún tipo de petición de esa boca, así que comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos.

-_San… oh por favor… no pares…-_ gimió Brittany. Santana sonrió, sin embargo comenzó a disminuir el ritmo.- _San… por favor…_

_-Dime que tan mal lo deseas…-_ jugó Santana.

-_Demasiado mal… por favor… San…-_ ante estas palabras la morena asintió y se levantó. Comenzó a quitarle el pantalón a Brittany y notó como los ojos de Brittany tenían esa lujuria que tanto amaba, el suyo también desapareció. La morena volvió a tomar posición sobre su novia. Ambas chicas gimieron al sentir lo húmeda que se encontraba la otra. Santana retomó sus movimientos y esta vez las manos Brittany presionaban las caderas de la morena junto a su cuerpo.

-_Oh… Britt…-_ gimió esta vez Santana, pero volvió a detener sus movimientos. Las manos de la morena volvieron a recorrer el torso de su novia, sus hombros, sus pechos, su estómago, hasta que llegó a la última prenda de la ropa interior de su novia. Por sobre esta, acarició su centro, sus dedos trazaban líneas sin sentido.

-_San… te necesito…-_ suspiró fuertemente Brittany. Y una vez más Santana se sintió triunfante. Esta vez se arrodilló junto a las piernas de su novia y retiró su ropa interior. Con ternura acarició las piernas de su novia, mientras que escuchaba como la respiración de Brittany se volvía más y más fuerte. Las manos de la morena recorrían la cara interna de los muslos de su novia… le encantaba torturarla así.-_ Por favor San…-_ al escuchar esa voz, desesperada, Santana remplazó las caricias de sus manos, por las de su boca. Comenzó a besar sus piernas, sus muslos, mientras que su mano se detenía sobre el sexo de su novia.

Santana volvió a adoptar su posición inicial con Brittany y la besó, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a hacer pequeños círculos sobre el sexo de su novia.

-_San… no pares… oh…-_ Santana obedeció y las manos de Brittany comenzaron a acariciar el cuello de su novia. Los dedos de Santana tentaron el centro de la rubia y ella no pudo más que arquear su espalda. La morena la admiró, la forma en que su cara no expresaba más que éxtasis, sus ojos cerrados firmemente, su cuerpo tenso, la volvía loca.-_Te necesito San…-_ ese gemido trajo a Santana a la realidad y con una sonrisa volvió a besar a Brittany mientras introducía dos dedos dentro de su novia.-_San…-_ gimió fuertemente junto a la boca de su novia. Pequeños gemidos huían de la boca de Brittany y Santana sabía que su novia ya estaba alcanzando su clímax, aceleró un poco sus embestidas y sintió como el cuerpo de su novia temblaba.-_ Oh San…-_ un fuerte gemido salió de la boca de Brittany y Santana supo que su novia había obtenido lo que quería. Sonrió una vez más y besó los labios de Brittany. Luego de ese beso, Santana volvió a admirar a su novia, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho en un principio.

-_Qué piensas ahora?-_ preguntó Brittany mientras Santana se recostaba junto a ella.-_Me estabas mirando igual que antes…_

_-Claro que no.-_ dijo alegremente Santana.

-_Me mentiste… eso no era lo que pensabas antes.-_ rió Brittany mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de su novia.

-_La verdad es que estaba pensando en lo mucho que te amo…-_ dijo Santana. Brittany la miró con detención una vez más.

-_Yo también te amo San. Y gracias… _

_-Por qué?_

_-Por todo lo de hoy… __**palabras, caricias, miradas…**__-_dijo Brittany con una sonrisa.

-_Deberás dejar de agradecerme por eso…__**yo voy a estar**__ siempre para ti, todas esas __**palabras, caricias y miradas infinitas**__, son por que te amo…__**es amor.**_ _Así que debes empezar a acostumbrarte…-_ rió Santana.

-_Te amo.-_ dijo Brittany mientras besaba la mejilla de Santana y apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novia y comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

-_Te amo.-_ dijo Santana también antes que dormirse.

Cuando Santana despertó, notó que sinceramente toda la habitación era un desastre, pero cuando la vio al lado de ella, abrazada a su cuerpo, no pudo evitar sonreír, la chica se veía tan hermosa durmiendo. Pero tenía que irse.

-_Britt…-_ susurró, quería que ella supiera que se iba, no quería que despertara sola en la preguntándose donde y cuando se había ido.-_Britt…-_ volvió a intentarlo, ella solo emitió un breve sonido. La admiró una vez más y la besó tiernamente en los labios. Brittany al parecer despertó por que rápidamente respondió al beso y la acercó más a su cuerpo, Santana tomó su cuello y el beso se profundizó… si fuera por ella jamás hubiera dejado esa cama, pero debía irse.-_Britt… debo irme._

_-San… no te vayas.-_ dijo rápidamente la chica.

-_Tengo turno en hospital toda la noche… debo irme ahora. Si te enteras de algo, acerca de la audición, no dudes en llamarme.-_ dijo besando tiernamente los labios de su novia mientras se dirigía al baño para tomar un ducha.

A/N3: Realmente dudo que actualice muy seguido, lo lamento. Estoy con clases satánicas en la Universidad! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo… Ahora me dedicaré a las cosas de la boda exclusivamente. Saludos!


End file.
